Over You
by inupuppy1596
Summary: Short one-shot of my take of when Edward leaves in New Moon and Bella realization that she doesn't need him. OOC character. Bad Summary sorry. R&R Pleas


**OVER YOU**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Mayers and the song belongs to Daughtry **

The Cullen family sat in their living room of their new house when Alice the only family member that wasn't there came running into to the room with a small package in her hands. "What's going on Alice? Why did you call a meeting?" asked annoyed Rosalie. Alice didn't say anything she just sent a glare at Edward who was sitting on the coach with a red haired vampire named Suzan. It had been four year since Edward walked away from Bella in Forks. Edward had ran away from the family for a year only to turn up with Suzan clamming she was his mate.

Alice turns to the entertainment system that was lead ageist the wall. Alice ripped off the paper on the package and opened the box. Inside the box were a DVD case and seven letters there was also a stack of picture. Alice pulled out the DVD and put it in the player. The TV screen flickered as the video started.

_"Come on Bella this is the last part of your therapy you can do it" Said a deep male voice._

All the Cullen eyes widened as a strange looking Bella appeared on the screen.

_"Dear Cullen Family of the North Olympic Peninsula region "Bella paused before tacking a deep breath and continuing. "I know none of you will care what I have say. But as part of my therapy I have to make this video and send it to you. It was only by luck I even remember the address that Edward told me about in Alaska. Anyways to make a long story short after you left I went into a deep depression. The kids at school used to say I turn into Zombie. Ha I guess we all can't all be vampires now can't we. The point of this is video is to show you what happens when you intrudes and I quote a helpless human girl into the world of supernatural and then leave before making sure that all the monsters go with you. Because you may have left to keep me safe, but you forgot one large detail Victoria"_

A gasp went throw the Cullen family as the stared at the screen and a mix of horror and guilt. All eyes turn to Edward as Rosalie said "you said you took care of her." Edward didn't say anything he just stare at the TV.

_"So in leaving me here I almost died 3 times" Bella had a guilt and sorrow filled look on her face as she said "however it pain me to admit that the first one was my own fault, I in my depression jumped from the cliffs at La Push and if not for the quick action of Jacob, Seth, and Jared I would have died that day."_

Esme shudder as Carlisle put his arms around her shoulder. None of the other Cullen looked at each other as they stared at the screen.

_Bella body language change as she started talking again "But I also have to thank you because if it wasn't for you I would still be weak human Bella. But now I'm Bella of the La Push pack and this is the last time you will ever see the Bella you knew again._

The Cullen stared in shock as the screen flicker and change. Bella was now standing in front of a microphone with a guitar in her hands. There was a girl behind her on drums and two boys with guitars as the music started a video clip flash on the screen it was of Bella laying on her bed not moving.

_Now that it's all said and done, I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left, just left me cold and out of breath_

_I felt if I was in way to deep, guess I let you get the best of me_

Then a picture appeared this time of Bella sitting alone at the Cullen old lunch table.

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than_ _you, more than you know_

Then was another clip of Bella in her back yard, she was kneeled over in pain as she stare into the dark forest with tear running down her face as she screamed in agony

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

Next it was picture that flashed onto the screen of Bella sitting in her rocking chair staring out the window into the dark forest below as snow fell outside.

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

This time the picture was of Bella sitting on the floor of the girls' bathroom at Forks High School; again she was clinging to her chest in pain.

_You took a hammer to these walls, dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags and walked away, there was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut, a lot of others opened up_

_So did my eyes so I could see that you never were the best for me_

Again a picture flash onto the screen only this time it was of Charlie cradling Bella as she seemed to be screaming in herself sleep form what appears to be a nightmare with tear running down her face.

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

The next picture was of Bella standing on the edge of a cliff which quickly changed to one of a bloody Bella lying on a hospital bed.

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

The next picture shocked the Cullen even more because it was of Bella stand next to large rust colored. The wolf was so large that Bella barely made it to the wolf shoulder in height.

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

This picture was of Bella being hug by a tall Indian girl as she cried.

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

Next was clip of Bella who was taller than before standing in a kitchen with close to a dozen large Indian men and two girls. One of the girls was the same as the picture before while the other was shorter then everyone and she had scares on her face. Bella was laugh along with the group as they sat down to eat.

_Well, I never saw it coming, I should have started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you, I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

Then there was a clip of a laughing Bella who was being chased by a small girl who look about four, with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. The two girls where at what could only be first beach.

_I'm slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And ow I'm picking up the pieces, spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

The next picture was of Bella standing with all the people who had been in the kitchen with her minus the girl with the scares.

_Well, I'm putting my heart back together_

_'Cause I got over you and I got over you_

_And I got over you_

That picture was followed by a picture of a group of wolves sitting in the exact placement that the group from the picture before was in. In Bella spot it the picture sat a snow white wolf with dark honey gold eyes.

_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

The last was a video clip of Bella standing with her back to camera, alone in front of what use to be the Cullen house in Forks as it burned to the ground. As the music stopped Bella turned to face the camera and holds up a sign that says three words.

_**'Goodbye Cullen Family'**_


End file.
